


The Dreams We've Shared Like Space

by CelestialSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Sharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I guess a little angst?, M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Kerberos Mission, Soulmates, its apart of the whole soulmate thing, keith and shiro share dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSpace/pseuds/CelestialSpace
Summary: Keith spends his nights dreaming, dreaming of things that are not his own. It isn't until the Garrison, until Shiro, that the dreams change. He dreams of stolen moments and shared time, but his dreams are not his own. He sees snapshots, moments of Shiro's life through the older boy's eyes, until it is taken away from him.For a year Keith dreamed of Shiro, but after Shiro comes back to him, the dreams don't return with him. Somehow everything feels even father from his reach than ever before. Shiro doesn't remember the time before; he doesn't remember their shared dreams. All the moments, the closeness, just gone in the blink of an eye. But Keith remembers and he dreams. With the dreams return before the memories, how can Keith salvage them?





	The Dreams We've Shared Like Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for stopping by to read!! I hope you enjoy!! It's not in as much detail as I'd usually like but this is all I got for this one. My longer fic is taking a lot of my word juice.

“Losing the future they had dreamed together was as hard as losing the past.” - Atticus

Before the Garrison his dreams had always been strange. Keith didn’t have a good childhood by any means but somehow his dreams were always so happy. Keith would dream of people he had never met and places he had never seen; it was always viewed through rose colored glasses. The lighting was always too bright, the laughter too loud, but Keith still cherished every dream. Keith didn’t know who this ‘Takashi’ was but he clearly lived a happy life. That’s what surprised Keith the most, he didn’t think he had the imagination to create a boy, a family, and a whole world that solely lived in his dreams. 

It wasn’t until the Garrison that the dreams changed. His dreams went from being about ‘Takashi’ to being about himself. Keith had never been more confused. The dreams are almost of his own memories, except he sees himself. That night was no different. He dreams of laying on hard earth, the wind blowing grains of dirt up into the air so that they rain down on him. He’s laying in the dark with only the light of the waning moon and the glittering stars. There’s a warmth pressed close against his side and it seems like he feels every cell of skin that’s pressed against the body next to him. When he turns to the side to gaze at the person next to him its-- it’s himself. 

The sky is opened up above him, the stars twinkling brightly but he can’t look away from the twinkle in the Keith’s eyes. The purple orbs hold their own glimmering light; an entire galaxy seems to shine in the depth of his eyes. When the Keith huffs softly and turns to look at him, his breath is taken away by the way the long strands of hair fall over and around his face. His heart even stutters when the Keith’s pupils dilate as he looks at him. When he wakes, he doesn’t quite know what to make of the dream, he spends too long looking in the mirror but is unable to see himself wrapped in light the way he seemed to be in the dream. That is until Shiro casually mentions dreaming of him. 

\- 

They’re sitting on hard dirt, a small fire in front of them warming them from the chill of the planet. Shiro has a gloved hand pressed to the glowing injury at his side. As the temperature drops Keith shuffles closer so that their armor clacks together as he presses himself close against Shiro’s side. 

“This is going to sound crazy.” He starts, his voice drawing Keith’s gaze to his face. “I have these dreams.” Keith’s breath hitches in his chest as he waits for Shiro to go on. “I-I have these dreams about us. It’s from, before? I think? You’re wearing your uniform, god those things were ugly but somehow you were the only one who was ever able to pull it off.” His lips twitch up in a small smile as he turns to glance at Keith before looking away again. “I don’t remember what you say but I, I touch your hair-” His unoccupied hand reaches out and his fingers rub together as if he’s rolling a lock of hair between them. “In the dream your hair is so soft and dark, as dark as I imagined space being.” 

“Shiro,” The name is but a whisper but the older man sighs as he looks up, his hand falling back to his side. Keith takes this moment to gaze at Shiro while he’s deep in thought. His face is pale and hollow, even in the flickering firelight; the dark rings under Shiro’s eyes seeming darker than ever before. A smile crosses Shiro’s face when he finally speaks again. 

“You have this small smile on your face and your eyes are closed.” He chuckles, “your head is even tilted to the side like a puppy. I’ve never seen you so happy.” His eyebrows pinch together as the mood turns somber, “Happier than I’ve seen you recently too.” He frowns as he looks down. “I know it’s a dream, but it felt so real. I-” I wanted it to be real. -he doesn’t actually say it out loud but Keith knows he’s thinking it. Shiro finally turns to look at him and is surprised by the expression he must find there. Keith doesn’t know what his face is expressing but he can feel the tears running down his face. Shiro opens his mouth to speak but he’s cut off by the rest of the paladins arriving. 

\- 

“I dreamed of us again. I know you asked me to tell you of them but this one is- a little different.” The voice comes from the doorway as Shiro enters the room. He moves quietly the few feet to slide down the wall of the observation room to sit on the floor beside Keith. 

“No please tell me, it’s okay.” Keith can feel the gruffness of his own voice so he clears his throat. Shiro is silent for a moment, his presence beside him a warm reminder of how close they are together in this moment. 

“In the dream we were back at the Garrison. We were in someone’s room, I don’t really know who’s, maybe mine? We had been studying for some time, you had asked me to help you prepare for an upcoming test. We moved to the bed cause it was more comfortable and you complained about me trying to ruin your posture.” He chuckles, “One moment I’m reading aloud from your textbook and the next I look over and you’re asleep. It was strange seeing you so peaceful, the little scrunch between your eyebrows was gone and your jaw was even relaxed. You looked so-” he clears his throat and even in the darkness Keith can see a soft blush covering the older man’s face. 

“In the dream I just looked at your soft face for a moment, but then I couldn't stop myself. I moved the hair out of your face but my hand wouldn’t move away.” Shiro tilts his head back to rest it against the wall as he closes his eyes. “Y-your lips look so soft and they were barely parted I-” Shiro chooses this moment to falter, his hand coming up to card through his hair in what must be embarrassment. Keith knows what happens next but he needs to hear Shiro say it. 

“Go on.” Keith’s voice comes out breathier than he intended and he feels his face heat up. Shiro takes a deep breath and chews on his lip as he turns to look at Keith thoughtfully out of the corner of his eye. “You can tell me anything.” Shiro rubs a hand down his face before settling his head back against the wall with his eyes closed once again. 

“Your lips looked so soft so I leaned down to feel for myself. They were so soft, just like I thought, and they seemed to fit perfectly against my own. I- of course I pulled away quickly. I was so ashamed, you were asleep and I felt like a creep.” Shiro turns to look at him sheepishly, his blush darkening. Keith must be silent a moment too long because Shiro seems to get more nervous and tries to backpedal but Keith quickly cuts him off. 

“I-I dream too, you know.” He finally admits it, his voice sounding loud in the quiet of the castle ship. 

“Wha-” Keith cuts him off again to keep talking before he loses his nerve. 

“I dream too. I just had a dream before I came in here actually. Would you like to hear about it?” Keith turns from Shiro’s stunned expression to bring his knees to his chest and wrap his arms around them. 

“Yes.” It’s a whisper that’s almost lost in the hum of the ship around him. 

“In my dream we were riding on your hoverbike. You had let me drive that night so I was sitting in front of you. You had your arms wrapped around my waist to hold on. Your arms were wrapped all the way around me, your hands could even tuck behind my back. I was so small, am so small, especially compared to you. We were pressed tightly together, your front completely against my back. I felt really hot, warming your already-hot body from the heat of the desert. During the ride you pressed your face against the back of my shoulder, trying to memorize the feel of me in your arms. My hair was long in the dream too, the tips tickling your face-” A hand on his arm makes him stop. 

“How-how did you know? How did you know what I was feeling?” Keith finally turns to look at Shiro and sees the surprise on his face, along with something Keith can’t place. 

“It’s ‘cause I have the dreams too Shiro.” It’s audible when Shiro sucks in a deep breath. “When I was little I never dreamed, I never knew why, it just didn’t happen. Suddenly out of nowhere I started having these vivid dreams. I’d dream about a boy named Takashi and his family, his everyday life. This happened for years up until I moved to the Garrison. At the Garrison I met you and as we spent more time together I began to dream of myself. I looked into it but couldn’t find anything, up until I overheard some other cadets talking. Supposedly people share dreams with their soulmate, well according to these girls they did.” Keith lets out a huff. 

“Soulmate?” Shiro seems to be lost in thought, his brows furrowed and his eyes distant. 

“We used to share our dreams back then too.” Shiro focusses in again, his head turning sharply to look at Keith. 

“We did?” He squints for a moment before his eyes widen in surprise. “I remember!” At this, Keith finally turns to look at him. Shiro cards his flesh hand through his hair and tugs at the end of his forelock. “We would sit on my bed in the upperclassmen dorms or even out on the roof sometimes. You were actually pretty shy but you were the one to actually slip up and tell me about the dreams.” Shiro chuckles and finally releases his hold on Keith’s arm, both boys surprised they didn’t notice his continued hold on him. 

“Yeah, we always shared our dreams, well up until-” Keith cuts himself off and feels a frown grow on his face. Keith startles as Shiro’s hand suddenly enters his line of vision. When Keith looks to Shiro he has a deep sadness in his eyes and his lips are turned down into a frown too. Keith tries to smile at him, he doesn’t want Shiro to be sad, he didn’t mean to make Shiro think of back then. Shiro suddenly slides closer till they’re touching from shoulder to ankle, his body tisted at an odd angle to cup his face with a hand. 

“I saw your dreams on the way to Kerberos.” Keith whips around to stare at him in surprise. He remembered never seeing any of Shiro’s dreams and had been afraid that Shiro had already forgotten him. “I just assumed your dreams of me were too powerful and never gave me the chance to dream of you. You always believed in me so much back then, and even now you do, you always seem to think I can do anything. Even when I had my own doubts you were always there, believing in me.” There’s a soft chuckles in his voice when he begins talking and his tone gets softer as he goes on. Keith could feel tears welling in his eyes. 

“I-I didn’t know.” He rests his hand over Shiro’s much larger one on his face, pressing the warm appendage closer to his face. 

“The dreams reminded me of who I am, of what I am, and most importantly: who I had to come back to. I’m sorry for forgetting for so long, but I’m here now, and I’m never leaving you again.” The tears finally do fall then, the warm droplets cascading down his face as he weeps. “I remember, Keith, I love you.” Shiro turns towards Keith at this and pulls his shaking body to his own. He wraps his arms around Keith’s smaller frame, just like he used to. 

“I love you too.” He whispers it, his hot breath warming Shiro’s neck. Shiro gently presses a kiss to the top of Keith’s head and holds him for a long moment; the two finally feeling whole after so long, even sitting in the silent darkness. 

“Come back with me. I don’t want to sleep alone anymore. We can… dream together maybe?” Keith fists Shiro’s shirt tightly in his hands as he takes in Shiro’s words. 

“Yes, please, I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Shiro squeezes him tighter for a moment and presses another kiss to his head. 

“You’ll never be alone again Keith.” Shiro adjusts Keith in his arms before he rises and leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this far! I hope you liked this!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos if you want or you can come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cosmosmoose) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KristenRandall)


End file.
